


The Three C’s, Cages, Choking, and Ctentacles

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Asphyxiation, BDSM, Choking, Cock Cages, D/s relationship, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, M/M, Punishments, Sub Deceit, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Vines, dom Remus, oh god where to start, tentalcles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 22:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19935523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Deceit's been locked up in a cage for days, desperate for attention. But instead of begging like Remus wanted him too, he decides to be a brat. Punishments are fun when Remus can create and submit you to any twisted thing his mind comes up with.





	The Three C’s, Cages, Choking, and Ctentacles

**Author's Note:**

> This was for a request on Tumblr lmao. This was fun to write, I think.

Deceit wondered if he even had standards at this point, looking at his boyfriend, unhinging a huge jaw and trying to shove a bottle of shampoo down his throat. This is what he was doing. He had such better ways to be spending his time! Or, well, he didn’t Deceit supposed. Damn Remus. He was awful at most things, but he wasn’t too shabby when it came to domming his ass. Pun intended? Probably. But that was beside the point. Remus was playing a game called, ‘Let’s See How Long I Can Keep Dee-Dee In A Cock Cage Before He Either Begs To Me Or Kills Me.’ 

Deceit had tried the latter. It didn’t work too well though, and he had the bruises on his ass to prove it. Though he guessed he didn’t try too hard. He’d also tried taking it off. Since he wasn’t exactly a real person, there weren’t any repercussions in leaving it on too long, though it still felt like it was real. And also, with Remus being in charge of any sort of creativity, his power was very overwhelming, meaning it was quite literally impossible for Deceit to take it off.

God, he was starting to reach his breaking point. He couldn’t believe he wanted to be fucked so badly by someone who successfully had a strawberry shampoo bottle lodged in his throat. And this hurt, too. It hurt usually for anyone who did this, but with two cocks came two cages. Twice the pain. He couldn’t say he wasn’t a pain slut, but this was just a bit fucking eccentric don’t you think? 

Fuck it, he wasn’t going to beg. He didn’t want to beg, he wanted to have more fun with this. Which contradicted how desperate he was to cum. So, he walked over into the commons for the dark sides. He couldn’t touch himself with avail to any sort of pleasure, so he did something he knew for a fact would piss Remus right the fuck off, but also get him to fuck him.

“Mmm, oh, Roman you feel so good!” he moaned. It was cheesy, generic, and sounded like it came from a bad fanfiction the more he continued. Hell, it didn’t even sound genuine. He was mocking Remus, calling out his brothers name instead of his own. Something that was a big no-no in the house considering Deceit actually had gone out of his way to be fucked by Roman for hate sex. That was a wild night, but he’d also almost had his head bitten off by Remus. This should be at least a little safer than that. 

After less than two minutes, Remus’s angry footsteps came from behind and then were in front of him, watching Deceit fake-moan. The little shit didn’t even take anything off except his shirt. Deceit opened his eyes after a second, and his voice quickly became a lot more quiet. Remus looked absolutely pissed. It wouldn’t have been too bad if he looked angry, but he looked stoic with his eyes narrowed. It was something that was rare too see on him, and it always sent shivers up Deceit’s spine. 

Remus grabbed him by the ear.  
“You know what happens when you break rules while we play games, Dee, twice the punishment. And you’ve already broken five rules this month. You know what that means, don’t you?” 

Deceit’s throat went dry. That meant he would be spending time as a pets pet for exactly forty-eight hours or until he safe-worded. And when it was Remus’s pet, it wasn’t an ideal situation. He had all sorts of creatures in his room, most of them used for his enjoyment. Except he was the only one who could control them. Deceit had forgotten that punishments were doubled when they were playing one of his games. 

He was fucked. 

“Uhh… do I at least get these cages taken off?” he asked, taking a risk with the question. He didn’t like it when Remus grinned in response, pulling him up by his hair. 

“Well you wanted to cum so bad, guess I’ll turn it against you. They won’t be holding back this time I suppose.” 

—

Well, this was definitely a step up from what normally happened, Deceit thought. It was exciting, but also terrifying. He could always mindspeak, so he wasn’t afraid of not being able to opt out, but he always felt this way before they went and tried something new.

Remus took them to his room, stripping Deceit of all his clothes, including the cages. Before anything else, he slammed him against the wall, kneeing against his cocks and feeling them quickly harden after being in chastity for so long. Now he heard his little baby’s genuine moans, which were much more high pitched and needy than the play he was giving earlier. He pressed sloppy kisses onto his neck, biting down and sinking his teeth a little ways into him, wanting to have at least a little fun for himself before handing him over to the vines. 

All his pets were either tentacle monsters, or clumps of vines attaching themselves to trees. The vines were better for going strong for long periods of time, they didn’t wear out or get bored. So, he pulled away from an already flustered Dee, and threw him into his green house. 

Deceit licked his lips in the small room. It was hot and humid, and he saw Remus lock the door on the outside, giving him a sinister little wave. He only had about three seconds before there was something slithering it’s way up his leg. He couldn’t fight it, desperately needing any sort of attention after not getting any for so long. Plus it was pointless anyway. He’d always eventually submit after playing the game of prey trying to escape it’s predator. He loved that game. But right now, he loved compliance.

He sighed, opening his mouth in a small ‘o’, feeling another vine feeling it’s way up his other leg. Then two more around his arm and two around his torso, the ends of each teasing around his nipples. He hummed, feeling himself being lifted into the air with excitement shooting it’s way up his spine. 

He only had around another minute to enjoy using his voice box. The vines were starting to become slick with the plants own arousal, and when that happened, one of the thickest ones came and entered his mouth after forcefully prying it open. He suckled on it, choking and gagging when it went down further than he thought it might, but still managing. He managed up until a vine went and curled itself around his neck, wracking panic through his body. 

It squeezed and squeezed. Up until Deceit was worried Remus would kill him. But it stopped when it allowed him just the minimal amount of air. It was painful, bringing tears to his eyes, but it made his cock throb. His head felt dizzy and it was like he was given an aphrodisiac. He whimpered when finally, the vines gave his cock some interest. 

They curled around his shaft, head, and balls, squeezing and rubbing and stroking gently in ways Deceit went crazy over, completely lost in a subspace. At the same time, a small, thin vine went down his urethra and another, thicker, possibly the thickest vine went up his ass, pounding at his prostate. He was in heaven and hell, relishing in the pain and bringing himself to a star-seeing orgasm in under two minutes afterward. 

It continued in a ruthless cycle, Bringing Deceit to countless climaxes. He was never able to catch a breath, exhausted, crying his eyes out. It hurt so bad but eventually everything and every coherent thought faded away into the constant feelings of being fucked and choked. Eventually, he wasn’t even thinking at all, he was completely blissed out. 

Remus called the punishment early when he realized Deceit wasn’t even really there anymore, wondering if he’d overdone it. He couldn’t help but feel proud of his work regardless. Deceit had been in there for ten hours. He snapped his fingers, and brought him too his bed. He wiped him down with towels, asking if he was okay but only getting mumbled and heavy gulps of air as a response. 

He finished cleaning him up and looked over at him, seeing Deceit curling up in blanket’s and making grabby hands for him. Remus snickered and changed into pajama’s before hopping into bed and cuddling his little fucked out snake until they both fell asleep. 

Wasn’t sex fun when your partner could create anything he wanted?


End file.
